The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp unit having a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode as a light source.
In recent years, vehicle lamp units comprising light emitting diodes as light sources have been broadly used.
Disclosed in JP-A-2002-050214 is a vehicle lamp unit including a light emitting diode disposed in such a manner as to be directed forward of the lamp unit and a light transmitting member disposed in such a manner as to cover the light emitting diode from a front side thereof.
The vehicle lamp unit in JP-A-2002-050214 is constructed such that light from the light emitting diode which is incident on a rear end portion of the light transmitting member is guided to a front end surface of the light transmitting member to thereby be emitted from the front end surface so as to be projected forward of the lamp unit via projection lens disposed in front of the light transmitting member.
However, the vehicle lamp unit in JP-A-2002-050214 has a problem that the illuminating direction of light emitted from the lamp unit cannot be minutely controlled.